Paul Wesley
) |Job = Actor :Writer :Director :Producer |Played = Stefan Salvatore :Silas :Tom Avery :Ambrose |Status = Starring (TVD) :Special Guest Star (TO) |Season = 1 • 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 (TVD) :3 (TO)}} Paul Thomas Wesley (Polish: Paweł Tomasz Wasilewski, born July 23, 1982) is a Polish-American actor who plays Stefan Salvatore, Tom Avery, Silas and Ambrose on . He appeared on several TV shows such as The Guiding Light, Wolf Lake, Smallville, and Everwood. He played the lead role of Aaron Corbett in the "Fallen" mini-series. Biography Paul Thomas Wasilewski was born July 23, 1982 in New Brunswick, New Jersey to Polish immigrants Thomas and Agnieszka Wasilewski. Paul is the second child of four children. Paul has three sisters. He has an older sister, Monika, who is an attorney, and two younger sisters, Julia and Leah. Growing up in Marlboro, New Jersey (rated among the safest and best places to live in the US), Paul's passion was playing hockey until he was about 14 years old and was pushed into performing. Paul became interested in acting when enrolled in a summer arts program in third grade. His television debut was on NBC’s Another World (1999). Paul attended Christian Brothers Academy in Lincroft, New Jersey and Marlboro High School for a period during his high school years. He transferred from Marlboro High School to Lakewood Prep School in Howell, New Jersey because the school was able to accommodate his acting schedule. He graduated from there in 2000 and then started college at Rutgers University but left after one semester with his parents' support when more roles were offered to him and he realized he could make a career out of acting. Personal life Paul met and began dating actress Torrey DeVitto in 2007, when they met on the set and acted together in Killer Movie. They got married in a private ceremony in New York City, in April 2011. He enjoys playing ice hockey and snowboarding. Wesley has also expressed an interest in directing and writing. Paul's nickname is P-Dub and it is commonly used for Paul amongst his fans. His fans or fanbase are known as P-Dubbers. In July 2013, it was reported by People Magazine that Wesley and DeVitto were getting a divorce.People Magazine Their divorce was finalized in December 2013. He was dating his fellow The Vampire Diaries and The Originals star Phoebe Tonkin, who portrays Hayley Marshall, for four years until they broke up.E!Online Filmography Appearances The Vampire Diaries ;Stefan Salvatore *''1x01}}'' — 8x16}} ;Silas *''Pictures of You'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Home'' ;Tom Avery *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' ;Ambrose *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' The Originals ;Season Three *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' }} Writer Director Producer Awards Trivia than any other cast member. *Both Paul and Mia Kirshner starred in Wolf Lake. *In addition to English, Paul also speaks fluent Polish. *Paul is the very first actor to appear on Smallville before the Vampire Diaries. **He played Lex Luthor's rebellious half-brother Lucas Luthor in Prodigal. Ian Somerhalder, Sara Canning and Cassidy Freeman would later appear in the series as well. *Paul married his long-term girlfriend of 4 years, Torrey DeVitto in April of 2011. **However, they filed for divorce in July 2013. * He dated Phoebe Tonkin, who plays Hayley in from 2013 to 2017. *Paul is close friends with all of his TVD co-stars, most notably Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies, Nina Dobrev, Matt Davis, Claire Holt, Candice Accola, Steven R. McQueen, Kat Graham and Chris Wood. **Paul was the one who recommended Joseph Morgan for playing Klaus to the producers. *Paul's nickname is P-Dub. His fans are known as PDubbers. *Paul has natural fangs. *Paul is right handed. *Paul's favorite character on The Vampire Diaries is Katherine Pierce. *Paul has bluish-green eyes. *Paul is 5'11". *Paul has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder in which he got when he was 16 years old. *Paul would have been an investigative journalist if he didn't go into acting. *Paul's favorite city is New York City. *Paul loves traveling. *Paul admits to being a rebel and a troublemaker, especially when he was younger. *Paul originally auditioned for the role of Damon Salvatore, but instead was given the role of Stefan. **Paul's favorite scene of all time is when Elena saw Stefan's vampire face for the first time in The Turning Point. **Paul's favorite episode of The Vampire Diaries is The End of the Affair. * Paul cares about his heritage. }} Gallery |-|Pictures= 2016_The_CW_Upfront_Paul_Wesley.jpg PaulWesley1.jpg paul_wesley_SSTVD.jpg Teen8.jpg MV5BMTM3NDU0MzYzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTY4NDA5OQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BNjEzMDYyNjc5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTYwMTQyNg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjA3NjgyMjI3NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODk2MjM3Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjIwMTg4MTYxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzExMjA5OQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjIwNTg4ODIzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTkzMTA5OQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjIyOTM2MzAzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTIwMTQyNg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_ (1).jpg MV5BMTc2NTQ0ODgyNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDIxMTgxNw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTcxMDc4ODczM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDkzMDIyMw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTg1ODIyOTU0Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTQ1MDY5MDE@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTkxNTQ5NTk4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzc3ODg1Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTI5NDA2NTE3MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjkxMzc0Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTk0ODU2MjAzNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTgzMDIyMw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTM4MjA0MjYyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDUxMDI4Nw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTQ1MTg5NjQ1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODA4ODYxNA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTQ2NTI0MTEwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTY0Nzg2Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTU2MDkzMDQzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzkxMzc0Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTU3OTc4OTMwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzI5MTY4NA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTUyNjg4Njc2MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTU1Njk0Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTUzNTY2MjE5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzA0MDIyMw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTY4MzQzMTQyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDA4MjM3Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMzUxNTM4OTQ1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzk3ODYxNA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BNDE1MzE5MjUxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTMzMzQ5OA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BODM3MTAzNTAwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTIzMzQ5OA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BOTE3Mzk0MjUyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjYxODAwNA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg Paul-grass.jpg PaulWesley2.jpg PaulWesley3.jpg PaulWesley4.jpg Season2CastPaul.jpg Teen5.jpg jefs.jpg jefsd.jpg fuvctu.jpg jhhgf.jpg 41316_495019269967_106357469967_7011372_3919165_n.jpg.jpg normal_scream2010paul4.jpg.jpg normal_paul007.jpg.jpg ImagesCAJ9G670.jpg 333455rw32.jpg 99999vzzzzzz.jpg 998cde32.jpg Eeeeeeeep.jpg images (18).jpg Season-Two-Image Stefan-Salvatore 2.png Dbswl.jpg Vampire-diares-promo8.jpg Paul-wesley-da-man-magazine-02.jpg Paul-wesley-arms-and-boots.jpg Paul-Wesley-300x300.jpg Paul4.jpg Actor-Paul-Wesley.jpg VD-9922 season 2-22.jpg Vampire diaries-9933332w2.jpg Paul, nina, ian.jpg Paul, nina and ian-2092.jpg Nina,ian,paul-383.jpg Nina, paul, ian.jpg Ian-nina-paul-33.jpg Ian,nina,paul-299222.jpg Ian-nina-paul-1a.jpg Paul-nina-ian-.jpg Stefan-6-vampire-diaires.jpg Stefan-2-vampire-diaires.jpg Paul-wesley-vampire-diaires.jpg Paul-wesley-stefan-salvator.jpg Paul-wesley-brown.jpg Paul-wesley-black.jpg Paul-wesley-3.jpg Paul-Wesley-1b.jpg Vampire-Diaries-g208.jpg The-vampire-diaries-1b.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-1a.jpg 7-vampire-diaires.jpg Paul-wesley-g1.jpg Paul Wesley 30,256 Vampire Fangs xD.jpg 1a-paul weasley-VD-CW.jpg 2011-TCA-Paul_Wesley-Nina_Dobrev-Ian_Somerhalder.jpg 2011-TCA-Paul_Wesley-2.jpg 2011-TCA-Paul_Wesley-1.jpg 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_18_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_19_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_20_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_21_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 1a3-500x431.jpg Paul-weas;ly3737.jpg Normal 022---.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 7.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 6.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 5.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 4.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 3.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 2.jpg Paul Wesley Photo 1.jpg 66878-original.jpg 74918-original-paul.jpg teamsalvatore.gif|Team Salvatore - Paleyfest 38.png pauly1.jpg pauly2.jpg pauly3.gif paul44.png B4cc719639dbe24f3cb9518b23729797-d47h11y.jpg Stedelena.jpg TVDgang.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+KsUpTj91ozll.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+Pv6pzA7-UwUl.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+QHO-x18KVVEl.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+-QNvKdwCtFWl.jpg TVD CARTOONS (5).jpg 2_FULL.jpg 313584_236186309763660_141697949212497_584026_239000679_n_FULL.jpg d1445494b117_FULL.png tvd-s3-set1-stefan-001_FULL.jpg TVD-10-05-2011-TVG-2_FULL.jpg tumblr_m3k7faCzHc1r9pyqeo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3k7faCzHc1r9pyqeo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3k7faCzHc1r9pyqeo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3k9hd4e3k1qbbp6to1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kbyt9jnt1qkxdkyo1_250.png tumblr_m3kbyt9jnt1qkxdkyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3kbyt9jnt1qkxdkyo3_250.png tumblr_m3kbyt9jnt1qkxdkyo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3kmrsz2xU1r48it3o1_250.png tumblr_m3luknh9qu1rvxu67o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3luknh9qu1rvxu67o3_250.jpg A 18.gif tumblr_m3m16uGsHj1r7omiao1_250.png tumblr_m3m16uGsHj1r7omiao4_250.png tumblr_m3menxhK1u1rvory0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nwviM5191r46pl8o4_250.png tumblr_m3mim0aLDh1rtg8q1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mjv2Tyda1rp4duqo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3mjv2Tyda1rp4duqo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3mjwuFmML1rrhr9eo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3mkii86tS1rrn45po1_500.png tumblr_m3mmfzQJjV1qjm10io1_400.png tumblr_m3mmgwmRQu1qjm10io1_400.png tumblr_m3l6raf4I41qluz4jo1_250.png tumblr_m3l6raf4I41qluz4jo2_250.png tumblr_m3l6raf4I41qluz4jo3_250.png tumblr_m3l6raf4I41qluz4jo4_250.png tumblr_m3lxdpT4Xz1rpiao4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m0frA8Hl1r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3krsipLm31r3akzao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m0ifbOnG1qk37lyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m7yd8lTh1r4sd5ro1_500.png tumblr_m3m8vf4ny61r4sd5ro1_500.png tumblr_m3m22uwyVe1qbbp6to1_500.jpg tumblr_m3md2uW3Lp1qln4ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mmh8i0d21qjm10io1_400.png tumblr_m3mmhmHZLz1qjm10io1_400.png tumblr_m3mnbvuyNt1r2cu8ao1_250.jpg tumblr_m3mo7cvWmy1qf2r04o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nvmqduKj1qbbp6to1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nvp4qBaI1ropvm6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nwviM5191r46pl8o1_250.png tumblr_m3nwviM5191r46pl8o2_250.png tumblr_m3nwviM5191r46pl8o3_250.png tumblr_m3nyimq5vV1qckzzqo1_250.png tumblr_m3nyimq5vV1qckzzqo2_250.png tumblr_m3nyimq5vV1qckzzqo3_250.png tumblr_m3mzwahBzi1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m3n0pan2ie1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m3n02sWjaS1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m3o3zp4vjO1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3o3zp4vjO1rqjzxyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3o868WQIs1qmsw7fo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3o868WQIs1qmsw7fo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3o868WQIs1qmsw7fo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3om3h71ZX1rooo1io1_500.jpg tumblr_m3onfbMg3D1rvcnklo1_500.png tumblr_m3q9o6q17W1rvewnqo1_500.png tumblr_m3qec2wrG31qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rhxeyaSY1qms9v3o3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m27qmfgEW21qk4bolo1_500.jpg Paul Wesley.jpg tumblr_m3t5w51HBM1rrlfb4o2_250.png tumblr_m3tek4yoDo1qbbp6to1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tgckVxqo1r3wzjho1_500.jpg tumblr_m3th7kWWTd1qf732eo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3sngv6re61qcqhdjo1_500.png tumblr_m42oeq2T0i1rszrglo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42pj0nLsn1qegv03o1_500.png Tumblr m42r1zncfP1qgkiqoo1 500.jpg tumblr_m42r50BgfQ1qgkiqoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42rufxNEi1rotswbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42sh2DrA11qgkiqoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42t3sPaRO1r8l6gno1_500.gif tumblr_m42tb63NLO1rrlfb4o4_250.png tumblr_m42th5Zkdj1rsllo3o1_250.png tumblr_m42th5Zkdj1rsllo3o2_250.png tumblr_m44k78O37B1r8lvfko1_500.png tumblr_m44tax5H3r1qgt4m7o2_500.jpg tumblr_m46c9f11lU1qho4rpo3_250.jpg tumblr_m46gn6dbCT1qb5cs3o7_250.png tumblr_m47xg41FKz1rwtjh3o1_500.jpg 535873_331838990223335_142529825820920_819204_1200745700_n.jpg|Aaaaaa wateeer!!! tumblr_m4at48VX2Q1qk7u13o4_250.jpg tumblr_m4bcoqaJY41rwwubto1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dm4uV0gA1qloi4po1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dni1b9j31qloi4po1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dr6wshyY1rvewnqo1_500.png tumblr_m4env35e541r9m90qo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4hbv3RSgZ1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4hbw2YpGX1qk7u13o1_500.jpg tumblr_m47lsxqs481r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m49u32NLkI1rwwubto1_500.jpg tumblr_m4at48VX2Q1qk7u13o3_250.jpg tumblr_m4hnwxHZjW1qk7u13o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4k35jH0nx1qj6xijo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48krluRKk1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m4kasvomQf1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4nb7hrd6i1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4oa2lE9FZ1rwwqxxo1_500.gif tumblr_m4op8renDO1r3ruwoo1_500.png tumblr_m4or0umI7S1qkybdeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4pqi0aS9Z1r8y6u2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4prn26mzw1rrzbm7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qs4rZyKe1qdaq58o1_500.png tumblr_m4qvcqf6es1qj912do2_500.jpg tumblr_m4sry50FkM1qk7u13o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4svd5ukhQ1qj912do2_500.jpg Wesley.jpg|In the woods tumblr_m4lc6tluZc1rtcoyto1_500.gif tumblr_m4w3h2fiay1r3ruwoo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4w037RF7m1qk7u13o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4waf234Jk1qdaq58o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4wfnkPIj91qhu9oao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4xzanqm5v1r3ruwoo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4y2nhfB1v1qk7u13o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m4y2qgKoOx1qk7u13o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4y4f6EL5B1qk7u13o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4y462LaCB1qk7u13o2_250.jpg tumblr_m4yehtxmAd1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m4zpb7l47d1rt9y44o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4zvqrNq5s1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m504ioXp8K1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m51n6mAiri1rpk06vo1_500.jpg paul NY.jpg paul NY 3.jpg Paul Ny 4.jpg Paul Torrey.jpg|Paul and Torrey paul convention.jpg tumblr_m5mubcJVbi1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m5n3rvDPHX1rrsmyno1_500.jpg tumblr_m5p7fhrPpL1rxaneho1_500.png tumblr_m56da05VY91rq7mxko1_500.jpg tumblr_m56mznOzqF1qgksqzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m56o87UUob1r7g5aio3_250.jpg tumblr_m59fonPc5j1ql6ak3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m591w43I0Q1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o8tqIVvR1qloi4po1_500.jpg 2012-08-12_Paul_Wesley.jpg Paul.jpg PaulTorrey.jpg 482.png 1684.png 46843.png 1564.png 6743.png 4684.png 005_001.jpg 001x001.jpg PaulWesley_PaleyFest2010.jpg PaulHTian.jpg hot-paul-wesley-stefan-stefan-salvatore-the-vampire-club-Favim.com-263787.jpg Stef.jpg dc162ec8e98a11e191d6123138072de5_6.jpg|Paul with his younger sisters (Julia Left, Leah Center, and Paul Right) Paul-wesley-bello-mag.png 715794832.jpg|Paul at at Critics Choice Awards 2013 mainImage3.jpg paul5485.jpg paul545.jpg paul574.jpg paul656.jpg paul658.jpg paul848.jpg paul854.jpg paul548.jpg paul5645.jpg paula6454.jpg paula69465.jpg Cast_Gets_Red_Carpet_Glam_For_the_Oscars_(1).png Cast_Gets_Red_Carpet_Glam_For_the_Oscars_(4).png the+vampire+diaries0.jpg the+vampire+diaries7.jpg L_4GHTPFnWA.jpg|Paul and Torrey Es0hwpPQ4cE.jpg KH3KoKbj4J0.jpg gGTnTvqnaqc.jpg|Ian and Paul TxvUcD9LFaU.jpg paul-fans.jpg Ian-Nina-Paul.png Paul-Wesley-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-31556208-1280-1082.jpg Cast members.jpg Paul Wesley Fashionisto Magazine (Fall 2013).jpg Paul Wesley-.jpg Paul Wesley- (1).jpg Paul Wesley- (2).jpg Paul Wesley- (3).jpg Paul Wesley- (4).jpg Paul Wesley- (5).jpg Paul Wesley- (6).jpg Paul Wesley- (7).jpg Paul Wesley- (8).jpeg Paul Wesley- (9).jpg JoMo120.png Tumblr mwnvbqO2Uz1slel7oo1 500 (1).jpg comcon2.jpg normal_007aaa.jpg|hot paul ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-26.jpg MV5BMjA4MTE0Njk4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzYwMjY4NA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTg5MjA0NDQ5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDgyMzc0Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjE1NDg1NDg3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjAzMDI5Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTk3ODg4OTU0Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzg3MjM3Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTkxOTQ4MTA1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzE3NzIxOA@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTI3MjMyNDg5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODQ4NDk3Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg 1x01-Pilot-BTS (1).jpg BtjVTGkIMAAwNYU.jpg Btf1DxUCEAAemaA.jpg BtfxErGIUAAdKJD.jpg 5GDF-OTkSJU.jpg Tumblr n9gp8oWw9m1shwroso1 500.png PWesley_C-Con.jpg|Comic Con 2014 Paul-wesley-teen-choice-awards-2014-02.jpg By-zDH7IcAAtwOa.jpg Paul658.jpg |-|Videos= The Vampire Diaries - My Dinner Date with...Paul Wesley-0 The Vampire Diaries - Paul Wesley Interview Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley interviewed at PaleyFest 2014 'The Vampire Diaries' The Vampire Diaries CWestionator Paul Wesley The CW Paul Wesley Previews The Vampire Diaries Season 7 References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram See also Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Vampire Diaries Crew Category:The Originals Cast Category:Special Guest Stars Category:Directors Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast Category:The Originals Season 3 Cast Category:Season 5 Directors Category:Season 6 Directors Category:Season 7 Directors Category:Season 8 Cast Category:Season 8 Directors Category:Producers Category:Season 8 Producers Category:Stars Category:Legacies Crew Category:Legacies Season 1 Directors